justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Mistress: The Animated Series
Time Mistress: The Animated Series ''is a animated cartoon show created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. The show will air on Cartoon Network and Disney XD in June 2019. Lois Lane AKA Time Mistress is the main heroine in the series. The story takes place in the New 52 universe. The alternate title for this story is '' Time Mistress: The Last Daughter of Tennoia '' Pairing: *''Time Mistress / Col. Steve Trevor ''Plot ''Lois Lane is not an ordinary human, she is the crown princess of Tennoia and her real name is Lois Tar-Lei. She was sent to Earth by her biological parents, King Tar-Lei and Queen Dana Tar-Lei of Tennoia to escape the destruction of her homeworld. She was then raised by General Sam Lane and his wife Ella, along with her adopted sister Lucy. She is a military brat and the current star reporter for The Daily Planet. When crime rears its ugly head, she transforms into the Matriarch of Tomorrow, The Ultimate Iron Maiden, The Ultimate Human Supercomputer, The Ultimate Super Tank, Queen of Revolution, Time Mistress. Time Mistress fights alongside Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman & Hawkgirl, Doctor Fate, Dragon Mistress, Cyborg, Zatanna and other Superheroes as they fight against The diabolical Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, The Joker, General Zod, Circe, Mongul, Darksied and other nefarious supervillains. Heroes *''Superman '' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Batman'' *''Zatanna'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''Time Mistress'' *''The Flash'' *''Aquaman'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Hawkman '' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Doctor Fate'' *''Dragon Mistress / Saint Dragon Priestess / Holy Fire Tornado'' *''Cyborg'' *''Red Tornado'' *''Captain Atom'' *''Blue Beetle ( Ted Kord )'' *''Booster Gold'' *''Fire'' *''Ice'' *''Captain Marvel / Shazam'' *''The Atom'' *''Atom Smasher'' *''Green Lantern ( John Stewart )'' *''Huntress'' *''Batgirl'' *''Black Lightning'' *''Black Canary'' *''Green Arrow'' *''Lady Death'' *''Zero'' *''Supergirl'' *''Power Girl'' *''John Constantine'' *''Madame Xanadu'' *''Deadman'' *''Miranda Strange'' *''Dark Inferno / Hellfire Dragon Slayer / Demonic Fire Storm'' *''Twilight Star / Yin-Yang Dragon Matriarch / Quasar Storm Tempest'' *''Mister Miracle'' *''Big Barda'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Vixen'' *''King Primal / Immortal Man'' *''Firestorm'' *''Reaper'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master'' *''Black Bat'' *''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' *''Black Orchid'' *''Space Cabbie'' *''Nightwing ( Dick Grayson )'' *''Stargirl / Star Spangled Kid'' *''S.T.R.I.P. E.'' Allies *''Col. Steve Trevor'' *''Goddess ( Suzy Lane - Trevor / Suzy Tar-Lei )'' *''Timeless ( Diana Crane )'' *''Amanda Waller'' *''Jimmy Olsen'' *''King Chronos ( Richard Sampson )'' *''Time Master ( Ronald Lane - Trevor / Roxas Tar-Lex )'' *''Scarlet King ( Taylor Lane - Trevor / Taylor Kun' Ain )'' ''Trivia *''Tennoians are the most powerful and technologically advanced race because they can create the most powerful armor and weapons in the universe. They have evolved to the point that they have grown tails *''Tennoians are blessed with the power of Time Manipulation and other godlike abilities:'' **''Immortality'' **''Superhuman Strength'' **''Superhuman Speed'' **''Superhuman Stamina'' **''Super Sight'' **''Super Hearing'' **''Super Breath'' **''Microscopic Vision'' **''X-Ray Vision'' **''Energy Manipulation'' **''Energy Absorption'' **''Infrared Vision'' **''Ultraviolet Vision'' **''Regeneration'' **''Accelerated Healing'' **''Omnipotence'' **''Omnipresence'' **''Omniscience'' *''Tennoians are masters of this Mystic Arts.'' *''Tennoians are said to be direct descendants of The God of Time Chronos '' *''Time Mistress has a headquarters called The Kingdom of Revolution. It is similar to Superman's Fortress of Solitude.'' *''Lois Lane is paired with Col. Steve Trevor.'' *''Lois is the only member of The Justice League who can go toe to toe with Doomsday, Trigon and Darkseid and beat all 3 of them without any problems.'' *'' Tennoians are a blend of Kryptonians and Amazons in this story.'' *'' Time Mistress often teams up with Superman and Wonder Woman. '' *''Lois is often called the female version of Doomsday because she is a heavy hitter and a damage dealer.'' *''Time Mistress has allies in the government because she was raised to have respect for people in uniform. '' *''The main archenemy for Time Mistress is Queen Bee because Lois has been a thorne in Bee's backside because she was destroying her plans and turning the people of Biayla against her. Lois has a habit of getting on Queen Bee's bad side.'' Voice Actors *''Dana Delany - Lois Lane / Lois Tar-Lei / Time Mistress'' Category: New 52 Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV series Category:Series